A Passion for Animation
(Susie and Baby Billy are watching cartoons) Susie: Wow. I always wonder how they make Cartoons. Don't you? Baby Billy: Toon, Toon! (Nat walks in the room) Susie: Dad, I'm interested in Animation. Do you just click characters and push a button for the action you want them to do, like walking? Nat: No, sweetie. It takes hard work and effort into making a Cartoon. It takes many months just to produce and episode of Nat Peterson Adventures! Susie: Dad, you just broke the fourth wall! Nat: The what? Susie: What was I talking about? Nat: Anyways, it takes a long time for lots of Animators to put in a 1 minute scene of a happy clam walking. Susie: Oh. I see. Nat: Plus, they have to go Animation Collage. Shubie: Could I go to Animation Collage? Nat: Your way too young, little cutie pie. You need to finish Kindergarden, Elementary, Middle, and High school, and your only 6! Susie: So if I add 10 to 6, I get...(Gasp) that's a million billion years of School! I'll be old and wrinkly by then! Nat: No you won't. You'll be a teen. Susie: Can I at least draw? Nat: Yes, you can draw. Now I gotta go hang out with Pilar, Charlie and Frank! Bye! Susie: Bye father. (Nat leaves) Susie: I don't want to wait many many years, oh no no no. What should I do?, TV announcer: Hey you! Wish you could animate, but your too young or don't know how to? Susie: Yes! TV announcer: Then, Start!Animator is the website for you! Susie: Really? TV announcer: Yes! And it's FREE! Log on today. Must be 6 years or older. Susie: Its like that commercial called to me. (Susie walks to Shubie) Susie: Mom, can I Play on the Computer? Shubie: Ok. What game are you gonna play? Susie: Its not really a game. It's an animator. Shubie: Oh, then it must be like a Coloring Book. Susie: Nope. Computer: Start!Animator Shubie: What was that? Susie: It's an online Animation service! Shubie: Is it free? Susie: Yeah. You see, you just drag and drop characters, and type in what they want to say! Robot voice: Hello. My name is Susie. Shubie: Wow. (Shubie dials Nat) Shubie: Your never gonna believe what amazing thing Susie just did! (Scene cuts to Nat, Shubie, Pilar, Charlie and Frank watching susie) Susie: And you said it couldn't be done. Nat: Well, for traditional Cel animation. Susie: I made that SpongeBob guy in my cartoon! (Spongebob perks through window) Spongebob: Sorry I just heard my name! (Spongebob leaves) Nat: Susie, I'm very proud of you! Pilar: Good Job! Frank: Yay. Susie: Now, I gotta work some more of my Ani-Magic! Pilar: Ok. (Nat, Pilar, Frank and Charlie leave) Shubie: Well, Enjoy making more toons. Susie: Ok, Mommy. (Susie clicks on Community Videos) Susie: I wonder how other people use Start!Animator? (Susie clicks random video) Robot Voice: Clammy! You are Suspended Suspended Suspended for life. Go home now! Susie: What the? (Susie watches another video) Robot Voice: Today is Detention Day! Susie: Theese punishment Videos are Everywhere! It's like a dirty lake in here! I gotta fix this! (Scene cuts to Susie animating a video) Susie: Save, and Upload! That'll stop them from making those videos! A video of me telling them to stop! (Susie walks away, but computer makes notification noise) Susie: 11 notifications already? Wow! Let's see. (Susie gasps in shock) Susie: You are Suspended for Life?! You are the worst user in StartAnimator history?! You are a...I CAN'T EVEN SAY THAT WORD! (Notification sound goes off) Susie: Do i dare click this next notifcation? (Susie Gasps in horror) Robot Voice: SusieAnimator, you are Suspended and today is Detention Day! You are awful! (Susie's eyes tear up) Susie: *Crying* (Shubie runs in) Shubie: Susie, what's wrong? Susie: *Crying* This website is evil. Everyone wants to hurt me emotionally. Shubie: Oh No. I've heard of these websites. There full of mean jerks who bully fish just for laughs. Susie: Can I play Happy Little Scallops: Online World? Shubie: Sure thing, susie. No more of this Website. (Shubie hugs Susie) Susie: Mom, I can wait to become an Animator. I have my whole life ahead of me. I can start with coloring books. Shubie: Just believe, and your dreams will come true... Susie: Thank You. And that sounds like something SpongeBob would say. (Scene cuts to Susie coloring) (Nat and Harold walk in) Nat: Susie, why aren't you doing StartAnimator? Susie: That website was full of Bullies that made mean videos out of me. I'm much happier to wait till I grow up! Harold: You raise angels, Dude. Nat: I sure do! (Scene ends) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Shouty the Penguin Category:2018 Category:Nat Peterson Adventures!